One More Thing: A Collection of Fairy Tales
by affectionateaffliction
Summary: 2. In an attempt to find her end, Lucy finds her beginning.
1. Devil's Bargin

**1\. Devil's Bargain**

 _Jude Heartfilia would have sold his soul for power. But that's not what the devil wanted._

 _December, 2016_

* * *

Jude rested his head in his hands as he awaited his fate. He had felt it coming in the weeks before. A steady creeping that grew with every passing night. It was a passing shadow as he walked down the halls. A whisper in the quiet of his study. A flicker in the flame of his fireplace. He woke this morning with the eminent feeling that today would be his very last day.

Beaten and downtrodden, 19 year old Jude Heartfilia had a dream. He made a deal with the devil to make that dream a reality. He wanted power and success and was willing to give anything for it.

 _"Jude Heartfilia, if I give you power what will you give me in return?"_

 _The answer was easy_

" _Anything."_

 _The edge of the demon's mouth twitched upward, revealing the slightest bit of fang that sent a shiver down Judes' back._

 _"I sense a pure soul within you. I demand half of it, Jude Heartfilia. I'll be back for it when the time is right."_

The success came like a landslide. Yet in time, Jude finally realized the error of his desire. Fortune and success were cold and trivial. It brought him no joy and took so much more than it gave. The power that he desired above all else was not a dream at all but rather a nightmare. It morphed him into emotionless and greedy man. And at last when he was finally at the top he realized he was there- alone.

Jude realized he had traded half of his soul for nothing. That cunning demon knew and took it regardless. Jude could see him when he closed his eyes as if he were nineteen again. Horns curved upwards towards the sky. Scales that graced his arms and neck. And those eyes, dark and piercing.

When he was 25 years old Jude found his true dream. Her name was Layla and she was light incarnate. He realized that within her unwavering smile lied his true happiness.

 _"Jude Heartfilia, if I give you love what will you give me in return?"_

 _"Anything."_

 _The demon grinned pleased. Flames flickered around him and licked the black tattoos that trailed up his arms._

 _"Then, Jude Heartfilia, I will take the remaining half of your pure soul. Cherish it now for I will return for it soon."_

Life with Layla was bliss even when the illness came. She came and went like the changing of the seasons. One day she was beside him, and the next she was gone. Love, it seemed, couldn't be bought and couldn't be saved no matter how hard he tried to protect it. It traveled its own course and had its own fate that not even the most etherious demon could control.

Layla left a permanent imprint on his heart. One that ached so terribly, it turned him villainous. Lucy took the brunt of his anger. Beautiful, innocent, Lucy. Their only daughter. She had magic, just like her mother. Her strength would take her anywhere she wanted. The perfect product of love and power, Lucy's existence reminded him daily of the fatal bargain weighing on his shoulders.

He had sold his soul to the devil. There was a pure one within him, the demon explained so long ago. But when Jude looked at himself he wondered if any part of him were pure any more. He didn't believe he ever was.

Jude shuddered and realized the room had turned terribly, terribly cold. In that instant the fireplace beside him raged to life. The wind howled around him and the moon disappeared behind the clouds.

A shadow suddenly loomed over him and Jude turned to face the demon for the third-and final time.

"You've finally come for it, then?"

The demon nodded, his lips curling with satisfaction.

Jude had known this day would come. The demon had given him everything he had ever wanted. He had conquered the city and loved with all his heart. But it wasn't until he saw his own death before him did Jude finally realize what he had _truly_ wanted all along.

His only daughter Lucy would never want for anything. All of his wealth and power ensured that. She would thrive with her unfailing light like her mother whom he loved till the day she died and even after. Lucy was his legacy and his truest dream. And tonight, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, he would leave her with everything he had bargained for because in the end it had belonged to her all along.

With a shaky sigh, Jude stood "I'm ready" He announced quietly with closed eyes.

The demon barked a laugh so ferocious it shook the ground beneath him.

"I've come for a soul, Jude Heartfilia. A soul you owe me. The purest and most powerful I've ever seen. One that was once a part of you and is now rightfully mine. But I do not see that soul in this room."

Judes' eyes widened. He opened his mouth to sputter questions but the look in the demons eyes answered them all before he could utter a single word.

"No" It started as a whisper of disbelief but when the demon disappeared in a whirl of flame, Jude dropped to his knees in anguish "NO!"

He rushed to his feet and clumsily raced through the mansion. He collided into doorframes and slipped on ornate rugs in his panicked haste.

By the time he had reached Lucy's room it was too late. The room smelt of fire. And she was gone.

He fell against the side of the bed in agony.

On his daughter's eighteenth birthday, the demon E.N.D. King of the Underworld had finally come to collect his debt.

One pure soul bred by love and power and sold before it was even born.

Lucy Heartfillia now belonged to the devil.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. It's A Wonderful Life

**2\. It's A Wonderful Life**

 _In an attempt to find her end, Lucy finds her beginning._

 _January, 2017_

* * *

I'm just so tired.

I close my eyes and enjoy the breeze blowing my hair wildly around my face -for the last time.

I've been to this bridge before. Several times actually. In my opinion it has the best views of the city. It's also the tallest bridge in Magnolia.

Despite the cold I shrug off my jacket and drop it. I watch it fall into the waters below me and the sight is satisfying. It's liberating.

I climb over the railing and feel my heart start to beat out of my chest. It's due to fear but I tell myself it's due to excitement. Sitting on the edge of the railing gives me moment to catch my breath and I take note of the feeling of nothingness under my dangling feet.

I'm shaking, I've never gone this far before.

I'm doing the right thing, I tell myself. This would make everything so much easier. You'll never have to go home again, Lucy. He won't be able to find you here. He'll never hurt you again. It'll be _better_.

Just jump, Lucy. Don't be afraid.

Let go, Lucy,

Just.

Jump.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!"

The loud voice surprises me and for a moment I lose my balance on the railing.

"WAIT!" The voice screams as I sway back and forth.

To my right I see a young man around my age standing a few meters away. He's stares at me with wide eyes.

Finally finding my voice I yell back at him "Leave me alone!"

"W-wait don't do it!" He inches towards me with his arms stretched out in caution as if I'm some wild animal.

He takes a few steps closer and I panic "Mind your own business!" I snap back.

With a huff I turn back to the water. You don't have time, Lucy. You have to do it.

"H-Hey! Uh what's your name?"

I shut my eyes and try to ignore him.

"My name is Natsu" He calls after getting no response from me.

I turn to him again, exasperated "It's a pleasure to meet you Natsu. Now if you don't mind, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"What's your name?" He prods again.

I turn to glare at him. Expecting him to wear an expression of panic or fear, I'm surprised to see him smiling at me.

Suddenly defenseless, I mumble back to him "Lucy. My name is Lucy"

He smiles again "Lucy" He repeats. "It's uh, kinda cold tonight, Lucy. You ah got a jacket?"

I stare blankly at him as he stutters to start a conversation.

"I tossed it in the river. Let me go get it." I reply back coldy.

"No-no, wait!" He struggles to find something else to say. His hands wave around almost frantically as he forces a laugh "There's a coffee shop -uh, down that way, Let me buy you a coffee, it'll warm you up"

His expression turns hopeful as I look at him. There's a beat of silence and he smiles at me.

"Natsu" I finally speak up. He falls silent immediately "I know what I'm doing. Just let me be." His eyes narrow at me and he shakes his head.

"This isn't the way, Luce. Trust me. Just take my hand."

I find myself smiling at him as he reaches towards me. It feels nice that the last person I ever talk to has a good heart. Maybe he'll remember me. Decades from now he'll drive over this bridge and think of me. The girl that was too lost to save.

As if sensing my thoughts he drops his hand and takes three big strides towards me until he's only a couple arm lengths away. I tense, expecting him to lunge at me. Instead, he bends down to untie his shoes and I watch as he pulls each one off. "What are you doing?!" I finally blurt as he shrugs off his jacket and dumps it over his abandoned shoes.

"If you're so damned set on jumping, I don't want everything getting soaked when I save you"

I glare at him. Seeing right through his ploy. "You'd die on impact" I challenge.

He grins at me "Well let's hope not."

I frown at him. He's...serious? He can't be. He's just an innocent bystander who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Forced to talk a stranger off a ledge all the while wishing he never crossed this damn bridge at all.

He tugs his scarf off his neck and instead of leaving it with the rest of his clothes, he ties it around the railing.

"Don't want this blowing away" he explains "My dad gave it to me." His eyes brighten with an idea "His name was Igneel. What's your dad's name?"

I cringed just at the mention of him. And suddenly that feeling of hopelessness floods me. It's so powerful it leaves me short of breath. My hands grip the railing as I gaze back at the water. I just want it to stop. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I just-

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" I turn back to Natsu, forgetting for a moment that he was even there. "Sorry, I get it. Your dad sucks."

I glare at his horrendous understatement. Was he mocking me? Does he have even an inkling of an idea of what I've been through? Every damn night-

His question breaks through my rapid spiral of despair "How about your mom? What's her name?"

I pause. I haven't thought about my mother in a while. An image of her flashes through my mind. Its of her in the garden late at night, her favorite time. She's in her favorite nightgown. Her neck craned upwards towards the night sky. She turns to me a smiles.

 _Lucy darling, come look at the stars!_

"Layla" I mumble.

"Layla? That's real pretty" Natsu's voice is suddenly gentle and it almost sounds like he understands. But when I turn towards him I notice he has edged closer to me. It makes me nervous.

"Stay there!" I order. Natsu freezes and his hands fly up in surrender.

"I couldn't hear you that well, that's all. I'll stay right here though"

I watch him for a moment before returning my gaze down at the crashing waters. He stays true to his word and doesn't move another inch. "What's your mom like?"

"Dead" I reply easily. Natsu is silent for a moment. And I find myself chuckling "Got any other plans? Or will you finally just leave me alone?"

"What plans? We're just chatting" He smiles innocently and it looks genuine. I watch him closely. I don't understand him and it bothers me. "My mom is dead too." He announces casually. "Don't really remember her though."

I grimace "I remember everything about my mother" I whisper.

"You say that like its a bad thing!"

I frown. Isn't it though? To be reminded daily of this one wonderfully perfect person that you'll never, ever see again?

"I miss her" I find myself admitting.

Natsu nods and I notice he's now leaning against the railing, peering over at the water like me.

"I miss my dad, too. He was kind of asshole sometimes. But he was a good dad."

My eyes widen "Your dad, hes-?"

"Dead too" Natsu laughs awkwardly "Shit luck, huh?" He turns to me and I notice he's a bit closer but I don't say anything. "Having those good memories is a gift, Luce. Can you imagine if you didn't remember anything about your mom? Wouldn't that suck?"

I pause and think. I recall those really bad nights. The yelling and screaming. The nights my father drank too much and hit me because despite all our wealth everything was wrong and it was always somehow my fault. Those nights where I felt completely alone. Where I wondered if anyone would ever care if I didn't exist. My father certainly wouldn't.

But. My mother. Even with her absence she had managed to leave such an imprint on my life. I would think of her and how she'd be right there beside me if she could. How disappointed in me she'd be for feeling sorry for myself. For hurting myself again and again.

Even in the darkest of times I would think about her smile and her laugh and it would pull me back. Hosting a new black eye and a razor blade patiently waiting in my hand I would imagine her standing beside me beckoning me to be brave. And in the light of her memory I would even dare to entertain the idea that perhaps there is someone out there just like her. That would make me happy like she did. Protect me like she did. They'd make everything better. Make _me_ better.

 _"Look at the stars, Lucy"_

I tense and look at him in shock. In my daze he had somehow managed to slide right beside me. His arm grazes my thigh as he leans against the railing. He's gazing upward at the night sky. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest and can't bring myself to reply. Instead I look up, just like him. The stars are bright tonight. Never changing, never faulting, always shining.

"Do you know any constellations?"

I start laughing quietly. His question instantly reminds me of the endless nights my mother and I would spend laying in the fields.

I nod and he grins at me

"Can you teach me?"

I turn to look down at him. In the darkness I hadn't really seen him clearly. But with him now so close I can make out every detail. He has dark eyes and pretty hair. And there's a dimple in his left cheek when he smiles. He's very warm. Even in the cold night I can tell. The warmth radiates off him in waves. He looks over at me and I suddenly feel just as warm inside but realize I haven't answered him yet.

"I'm a little tired." I glance down at the water that crashes angrily below my dangling feet. Then back up at the stars. They twinkle back. "Maybe tomorrow?"

His eyes widen for just a moment before he nods "Okay. You promise?" He asks quickly.

I nod and shuffle on the railing "Help me down?" I ask quietly. He does so immediately. One of his hands takes mine while the other holds my waist.

My feet touch the ground and it's overwhelming. As if all the moment prior had been a dream. Natsu holds me against his chest as he leads me away from the railing. It feels like an intimate gesture even if it's just for my safety. I feel a sudden wave of embarrassment as we both stand on the sidewalk. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Geez Lucy you're freezing." He grabs his jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. The weight of it feels nice. "You can crash at my place, okay?"

He finds my hand and holds it tight. I look at him puzzled. Where on earth did he come from? Could he really have been coincidentally passing this small bridge this night of all nights? I mentally shake my head. I don't believe in fates or destinies, I remind myself. I've lost too much to believe in foolish things like that.

A squeeze of my hand brings me back to reality and Natsu's watching me with a curious gaze. He smiles at me -the wide one that makes the dimple, and I come to realize I've been smiling all along. There's a terribly wonderful ache in my cheeks and a flutter in my chest. Surely it was just a coincidence that brought him to me. My gaze drifts back up to the stars. _But perhaps..._ I wonder.

"I live right down the block" He points down the street. He bends to slip on his shoes, his hand never releasing mine. Eventually he's tugging me down the sidewalk "Are you hungry? We can stop to get something to eat"

I shake my head. Still not fully comprehending what is going on. I take a peek at the bridge over my shoulder as he leads me away.

"Wait" I call. Natsu comes to an immediate halt. I tug my hand from his and he lets go reluctantly. I take a few steps back and I hear him call to me as I approach the bridge again.

"W-wait, Lucy" His voice shakes and I find myself smiling at his sincerity but don't hesitant in my steps.

His scarf remains tied to the railing, blowing haphazardly in the wind. I loosen it and return to his side, presenting it to him.

"Thanks, Luce" He looks at the scarf relieved as takes it from me.

My eyes are wide with surprise as he suddenly wraps the fabric around my neck. The ends are frayed and the cloth looks worn but it's still soft and smells faintly of his cologne. He steps back and stares as if appraising me. He seems pleased as he smiles, then nods.

He prattles on about a cat or something alike on the short walk. Soon I can no longer hear the crashing of the water behind me and only his voice.

* * *

 **This was inspired by the movie It's A Wonderful Life as the title suggests. I love watching it during Christmas. Happy New Year y'all. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
